Wie man sich selbst überzeugt
by Leitstern
Summary: Yuuri mag Mädchen. Davon ist er zumindest fest überzeugt... Oneshot, Yuuram angedeutet


Titel: Sicherheit

Teil: 1/1 (One Shot)

Autor: Leitstern

e-mail: Yuuram

Genre: Comedy? Romance? Was weiß ich denn...

Disclaimer: Alles nix meins. sniff

Warnung: Hmm, könnte OOC sein... Ok, es IST OOC. Yuuri ist so OOC, OOCer geht es gar nicht mehr. " Paranoia und Wahnvorstellungen. Ach ja, meine Kommasetzung ist der letzte Dreck... drop

Inhalt: Zu kurz zum beschreiben. Yuuri ist fest von sich und seinem Wahn überzeugt.

* * *

Yuuri mochte Mädchen.

Was das betraf war er sich sicher.

In seinem Leben geschah vieles worüber er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, so dass es ihn erfreute, sich wenigstens darauf verlassen zu können. Schließlich war er ein Junge und Jungs mögen Mädchen, denn das war halt so. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen kamen zusammen, heirateten und bekamen Kinder. Das war normal. Yuuri war normal, da war er sich sicher.

Eigentlich war Yuuri sich nie über etwas sicher. Wenn er zu Hause aufwachte, wusste er nicht welche Zahnpasta er nehmen sollte oder was er anziehen wollte. Beim Frühstück ließ er seine Mutter für sich entscheiden was er aß und in der Schule bestimmten die Lehrer was er tun musste.

Yuuri wusste nicht viel übers entscheiden, aber er mochte Mädchen.

Schließlich war er ein Junge und Jungs mochten Mädchen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem leeren Kissen neben ihm. Wolfram war in seinem Zimmer und Yuuri war nicht überzeugt, ob er das nun gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Immerhin würde er heute Nacht nicht getreten oder geschlagen werden. Yuuri drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte die leere Wand an.

Er konnte nicht schlafen, aber das lag nicht daran, dass Wolfram nicht neben ihm lag.

Ganz definitiv nicht!

Wieso sollte er denn wegen diesem eifersüchtigen und besitzergreifenden Jungen nicht schlafen können? Jede Nacht erhielt er neue blaue Flecken, wenn der blonde Junge wieder mal einen seiner Anfälle bekam und wild um sich schlug. So etwas vermisste man nicht.

Er sollte die Ruhe genießen und schlafen. Schlafen war eine großartige Idee, denn schließlich war er auch schon sehr müde und musste ja nicht über den leeren Platz nachdenken. Wolfram schlief sicher wunderbar. Wieso dachte er überhaupt darüber nach!

Verärgert über sich selber wechselte er erneut die Seite und fixierte Wolframs Kissen mit einem wütenden Blick. Es war rosa.

Natürlich gehörte es nicht in dieses Bett, Yuuri schätzte Wolfram hatte vergessen es mitzunehmen, aber es passte hinein. Sein eigenes Kissen war blau und das rosafarbene Kissen sah immer _richtig_ aus wenn es daneben lag. Der süße Orangenduft der von ihm ausging stammte von Wolframs Shampoo und Yuuri roch ihn gerne.

Er hatte sich halt daran gewöhnt. Nicht an Wolfram! Wie könnte er! Immerhin war Wolfram ein Junge wie er selbst! Und auch wenn Jungs mit Jungs zusammen sein konnten, er konnte es nicht. Wolfram war so stur und dickköpfig. Niemand mochte jemanden der einen beschimpfte, selbst wenn er so süß war wie der Blonde.

Stöhnend richtete Yuuri sich auf und warf Wolframs Kissen gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Warum schlief Wolfram überhaupt in seinem eigenen Bett?

Natürlich!

Wieso war er noch nicht vorher darauf gekommen?

Wolfram hatte ein Stelldichein mit einem anderen Jungen! Er betrog ihn! Yuuris Magen verdrehte sich bei dem Gedanken und etwas in ihm fühlte sich zu tiefst verletzt. Das war doch Unsinn. Niemals würde er auf so eine Idee kommen.

Niemals.

Nie.

Wieso sollte er auch?

Außerdem mochte Yuuri Mädchen. Also kümmerte es ihn nicht wenn Wolfram ihn betrog, obwohl sie ja eigentlich schon verlobt waren. Allerdings war das ja sowieso nur ein Versehen gewesen und Wolfram wusste das auch. Nur ein Versehen, nicht mehr, denn Yuuri war ein Junge und mochte keine Mädchen.

Doch! Natürlich mochte er Mädchen!

Was dachte er denn da!

Wütend auf sich selber kletterte Yuuri aus ihrem Bett und schnappte sich das traurig daliegende Kissen Wolframs. Der süße Duft war immer noch an ihm und Yuuri hob es zu seinem Gesicht um festzustellen, ob er vielleicht den Geruch eines anderen Jungens daran entdecken konnte.

War da nicht etwas das nach Mandel roch?

Konrad roch oft nach Mandeln...

Schlief Wolfram etwa mit seinem Bruder? Oder etwa mit seinen Brüdern?

Gwendal warf ihm immer so seltsame Blicke zu! Und Günter benahm sich Wolfram gegenüber auch immer eigenartig...

Oder mit Yozak! Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder etwa doch? Yozak sah immerhin gut aus, das hatte Wolfram selbst gesagt!

Und Cecilie? Sie benahm sich allen ihren Söhnen gegenüber nicht wie eine Mutter! War sie überhaupt ihre Mutter? Wann hatte sie das denn bewiesen? Vielleicht war das alles nur eine Vertuschungsaktion des größten Swingerclubs dieser Welt! Blood Pledge Castle, ein Swingerclub?

Das würde vieles erklären!

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Korridore als Yuuri sich Wolframs Kissen an die Brust drückte und in Richtung Wolfram eilte. Diesem Betrüger würde er die Meinung sagen!

Und sollte sich sein Verdacht, unverständlicher weise, nicht bestätigen, dann konnte er immer noch sagen, er wollte ihm nur das Kissen bringen. Es gab nichts, wofür Yuuri sich rechtfertigen musste. Yuuri mochte ja Mädchen, das sagte er ja immerhin andauernd.

Yuuris Hände zitterten, als er den Türknauf mit ihnen umschloss und ihn drehte. Man konnte nichts hören was sich wie ein Stöhnen anhörte, oder wie Lustschreie wenn man so wollte, aber das hieß nichts.

Immerhin gab es Knebel.

Als die Tür leise knarrend aufschwang konnte Yuuri nicht viel mehr erkennen als die groben Umrisse des Himmelbettes und einige Sterne die durch das Fenster hineinschienen. Mit tapsenden Schritten schlich Yuuri zu dem Bett und schob einen der Vorhänge zur Seite, damit er hinein schauen konnte.

Dort lag nur eine Person, so viel war gewiss.

Yuuri legte das Kissen neben den leise schnarchenden Jungen und kniete sich vor das Bett um drunter zu sehen. Anscheinend war auch dort niemand.

Trotzig stampfte Yuuri zu dem Einkleidezimmer und öffnete die Tür laut knarrend. Außer einem paar blauer Anzüge und anderen Kleidungsstücken war auch hier nichts verdächtiges drinnen.

Natürlich war Yuuri nicht paranoid und zudem mochte er Mädchen. Keine Jungs. Und erst recht nicht Wolfram!

Ehe er sich versah war er schon wieder bei dem Bett den Blonden und krabbelte unter die Decke zu dem warmen Körper der darunter lag.

Er würde hier warten und aufpassen, dass niemand sich an seinem Wolfram vergriff.

Er hatte Gwendals Blick ganz deutlich gesehen! Und wenn es jemanden gab, der Wolfram in seinem atemberaubenden rosa Nachtgewand sehen durfte, dann war er das! Schließlich war Wolfram **_sein_** Verlobter!

Seine Arme schlangen sich um die schlanke Teile vor ihm und bevor er sich weiter mit seinem Verfolgungswahn auseinander setzten konnte, schlief er auch schon ein.

Für einen Moment war ihm so, als würde er fühlen können wie Wolframs Aura grinste, aber das hatte er sich sicher nur eingebildet.

Und morgen würde er Gwendal zu Rede stellen.

Ende

* * *

_drop_ Es war halb zwei Uhr morgens als meine Muse mich gestochen und an den Pc getrieben hatte. Ich hoffe das genügt als Entschuldigung. snicker

Kommentare wären nett. Ich will ja wissen, was meine Leser von meinem Zeugs halten. LOL

Hat hier eigentlich schon jemand das ... "Ende" gesehen? Ist es nicht...? Oh man... Ich halt lieber meinen Mund.

Eure Leitstern


End file.
